The present invention relates in general to an adaptor for a computer mouse and pertains, more particularly, to a computer mouse adaptor which allows a conventional computer mouse to be operated with the foot instead of the hand. In addition to its many benefits, the unique features of the present invention allow persons with physical impairments of the hand to operate a conventional computer mouse with one of their feet. The present invention also allows a computer user to keep both hands on the home row of the keyboard and still position the mouse by using one of their feet.
The mouse is an effective tool for movement and positioning on the computer screen, but poses a problem to fast data-entry. With most conventional computer mice, the computer cursor is moved by moving the computer mouse with the hand while the mouse is positioned on a table or desk. This forces the computer user to physically remove a hand from the keyboard and reach for and position the mouse. This is a hindrance to quick data-entry. Devices which currently allow control of mouse functions via the computer user's feet are of a specialty nature and do not provide for the use of a conventional computer mouse as provided with most personal computers. The current devices which allow foot control of mouse functions thereby necessitate a substantial investment on the part of the computer user in order to implement typical mouse movement via foot movement. The present invention provides an adaptor which allows for foot control of the mouse yet is of such a nature that it would be of minimal cost to the computer user.
Other prior art devices similar to a conventional mouse, include the joystick, touchpad, and wireless mouse. All of these devices force the user to remove at least one hand from the keyboard. The present invention will allow a computer user to keep both hands on the home row of the keyboard and still be able to position the cursor by using a foot attached to the mouse adaptor. The present invention also allows the computer user to quickly and easily switch between foot control and hand control without disconnecting the computer mouse from the computer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foot operated computer mouse adaptor which easily allows a conventional computer mouse to be used with a left or right foot of the computer user and thereby speed data entry or provide easier computer operation for those persons with impaired hand function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foot operated computer mouse adaptor which allows for easy installation, removal and use of a conventional computer mouse without the use of specialty tools or modification of the conventional computer mouse.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a foot operated computer mouse adaptor which is of sufficient strength that it can withstand the weight of a person without breakage and without adversely affecting the computer mouse.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a foot operated computer mouse adaptor which easily attaches and releases to any size foot whether or not the user's shoe is on.